Unexpectedly
by Draco09
Summary: The Dragon Booster has a meeting with a crew leader in Squire's End. Little does he know that it might be something he wasn't prepared for. Oneshot. ArthaXChute


**A/N: **People should watch what they say on the DB Board, because their ideas and thoughts they post usually sound pretty good to me XD

Takes place while Artha is in the Academy.

**Disclaimer **- I don't own Dragon Booster.

**U****N****E****X****P****E****C****T****E****D****L****Y**

**By Draco**

Beau's claws scraped across the metal track as the darkened sky showed no signs of brightening in the Down City atmosphere. Flickering billboards and street poles were the only available light in Squire's End. The Dragon Booster sat atop the mighty black-and-gold dragon, a serious look on his face. As the Dragon Booster it was his job to protect Dragon City, and that meant meeting with those concerning the start of a Dragon-Human War. The question the hero was asking himself was who will be meeting with him. Meeting with Phistus of the Grip of the Dragon Crew might be worth the trip, considering the muscled male was the most concerned out of all Down City crew leaders about the rumors of another war. Nevertheless, talking with the crew leaders was good news for Dragon Booster. It gave him the idea that there was hope that this would keep history from repeating itself.

The black-and-gold dragon halted on the track close to a clearing hidden from pedestrians that bypass the area. Beau used his golden eyes to look about the dark area; curious to whom Artha might be talking with this time. He's had many meetings and discussions with the Down City crew leaders and the dragon was unsure who it will be at this hour. Artha hopped off his dragon and gave him a simple yet affectionate pat on his muzzle while Beau grunted with approval, his cheesy grin forming on his draconic face.

Artha entered the clearing, the atmosphere slightly disturbing yet quiet and comforting simultaneously. The clearing gave off some sort of bluish tint as he walked across the metal ground cautiously. The Dragon Booster waited patiently for any signs of life, trying to remain inconspicuous in the poorly lit environment. He received a message from his father that someone wanted to meet with Dragon Booster, knowing that the most famous breeder in all of Dragon City was working with the hero along with his sons and former allies. It was the reason to why he continued to wait for someone to meet with him. He hoped it wasn't a trick.

Just above him, dark lips curled into a coy smile as the figure dropped down from the ceiling unheard by Dragon Booster, who continued to look around for any signs of life.

The figure spoke. "I've been expecting you…"

Artha seemed spooked at first, but he turned his head to the sound of the feminine vocals to see the pale slender female grinning with satisfaction. He immediately recognized the human.

"Chute…?" Artha spoke.

The female walked out from the shadows as her brightly colored racing uniform was easily recognized in the shaded area. Her spiky blond hair and pale face gave away her identity.

"Nice to see you, Dragon Booster," she said.

"It's been a very long while," smiled Artha, thankful the person was someone he knew and trusted, since he spent at least some time with the spunky Elite Class racer. "I'm guessing Down City is still loaded with crime and conspiracies?"

"Indeed, Dragon Booster…" said Chute, walking surprisingly close to the gold boned human in a sly fashion. Chute eyed Artha's amulet on his gauntlet and gently grabbed his arm as she reached for it.

Artha began to panic; not only was their bodies too close for comfort, but his identity as regular Artha Penn was hanging by a thread. However, it was too late as Chute took off the star amulet as a flash of golden light illuminated off of the black-haired teen, eventually dimming to the sight of one of Chute's former students.

"… Or should I say Artha Penn?" She finished her sentence with a giant grin, making Artha's eyes widen with disbelief and bewilderment. How did she figure it out? Was it that obvious? Was it his voice? Did she recognize him somehow? He became frantic.

"Um… uh… I can explain!" Despite what he said he clearly couldn't explain it all in one night.

"There's no need to, Penn," said Chute. "When I said you were going to be an interesting addition to the Academy, I knew what I was talking about. And I was right."

"But--"

Chute silenced him with a finger on his lips. "Shh… Don't talk; teacher's orders." Chute taught classes at the Academy since she already graduated as a member the previous year, and since Artha entered the Academy just recently along with Paynn, it seems that Artha was being tutored by the spirited young woman.

"You're making me uncomfortable, Chute," Artha protested, going against his teacher's will as he grabbed the amulet Chute had taken off. "What is the meaning of this?!"

Chute's gray eyes wandered around Artha's features with an interested smile on her face as she spoke. "Who wouldn't be suspicious when a young boy of sixteen starts skipping classes and doesn't come back for the rest of the period?"

"Apparently you were?" suggested Artha.

"Oh yes… I was very suspicious. Because of my curiosity, I wanted to put my hypothesis to the test. I already knew of the amulet and gauntlet that caused the puzzling transformation of the five boosters, so once you entered my little domain, I took my chances with you and it turns out I was right all along."

Artha couldn't decide whether she could be trusted or not, now that she knew his identity. Would she spread the news or keep it a secret like his former friends do? He wasn't sure if he wanted to find out.

"The only reason to why I called you here was to figure out who you really were," explained Chute. "The Dragon Eyes can't be the only ones to use deception."

"Why would you want to figure out my identity anyway?" Artha asked. "No one has tried to find out, much less know that the amulet is what helps me transform."

"I'm interested in stopping a Dragon-Human War, _Dragon Booster_, and knowing you're the one to stop it interests me. I want to help."

Artha looked at the racer suspiciously, even though he knew she wasn't the bad guy. He had trusted her in the past when he was a fugitive for specifically 'sabotaging' the Relay Race he participated in. Running away from DC Security with her was the most fun he's had in ages. She knew a lot of moves and techniques, and those were something he admired most… or at least that's what he tried to convince himself.

"So you only wanted me here just so you can figure out who was behind the mask?" Artha was starting to get irritated. He had hoped that discussing the problems at hand would cause some major improvements.

"In some cases, yes," replied Chute, her smile wider than before.

"Chute, I clearly wanted to discuss how to decrease the amount of crime around here!" Artha said. "You took me on a wild dragon chase."

Chute chuckled quietly. "I did, didn't I?"

"Yes!" Artha retorted. He sighed in a frustrated manner. "Great… What drac news for my crew."

The blonde almost seemed to sleek closer to Artha's side. "…You don't have to leave at this moment, do you?" That sudden twinkle in her eye was starting to convince the teen otherwise, but he continued to hold his ground.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do," Artha said. "Thanks for nothing."

Artha put the amulet back on his gauntlet as he started to walk towards the entrance to the clearing in which he came. However, Chute was being difficult and grasped his now armor-coded limb.

"Come _on_, Penn…" Chute whined. "Why now?"

Artha took a few moments to note her actions and replied, "Because it's late and they expect me to be home soon. I can't be out here all night. Plus, I'm exhausted."

"Well… it _is_ very late…" said Chute, pretending to think as she stood closer to him. "But why can't you just stay here since they know you're out? Besides… I rarely see you anymore now that you keep skipping classes…"

Chute's sudden smile that formed during the production of her words made Artha's face flush as a nervous grin formed on his hidden face. He often felt guilty for coming up with excuses to skip class and go around to do his 'hero work' during the day. He did make sure to make up the work he missed, however.

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to stay for a while longer… but not for too long. I really need to get back home to Penn Stables."

"Drac," said Chute. "Now you decide to have some fun."

"Fun?" asked the Dragon Booster, confused.

"Yes…" Chute said, making Artha yelp when she forcefully pulled his arm, making his body move closer to the blonde as she let her left arm lay across his shoulders. "…_Fun_."

Artha gulped nervously; he's starting to become curious to why she was acting the way she was. Sure he knew she was playful and spunky, but never in that sort of way.

He laughed weakly and said, "You know, I'm starting to believe you wanted me here for a different reason than to talk about crime."

Chute's gray eyes dug into Artha as she looked at him with sudden interest. "It's possible…" she said.

Artha freed his arm from Chute's grasp and gave himself some room as he edged closer to the nearest wall, feeling somewhat uneasy. Her behavior was a bit disturbing to him for some reason. He never really wanted to be in these types of situations, because he can easily tell she was being flirtatious for certain benefits.

"Okay… what's all this about?" he questioned.

"What do you mean, Penn?" said Chute, still smiling as she once again drew closer to him.

"Are you trying to butter me up or something? Who sent you to contact me?" The teen was suspicious that Chute might have been duped or manipulated into doing something she wouldn't have done, judging by her unrecognizable behavior. He was afraid that Word might have been involved in such a thing.

"No one sent me to trick you, Artha…" said the female Elite-Class racer, again reaching for his amulet, causing Artha to go on high alert. "I just thought it would be nice to just… chat…"

"Yeah, right…" said Artha, grabbing her arms and holding them firmly as he once again spoke seriously. "You're up to something! Whatever you plan on doing, I'm ready for it."

But Chute's lips curled into another charming grin and said, "I bet you would be at any cost, but trust me, Artha… I'm not here to harm you…"

"How do I know you're not under Word's control?" Dragon Booster questioned yet again.

"I'm under the control of something, but it's not one of Word's mind devices, I can tell you that."

Artha looked at her confused, wondering what she was referring to. He feared that it was something that he wouldn't be able to solve… such as Chute's strange, flirty comments.

Suddenly his suspicions about Chute's behavior changed completely when she connected lips with the young man, taking him by surprise. Chute was able to free her arms from his grasp due to his shock and drew him against the wall as she wrapped her arms around him, hungry for affection.

Artha was absolutely positive she was trying to manipulate him. Why would she do this anyway? Probably to make him obey the wishes she might ask of him, obviously using her charm to get away with it. The young male tried desperately to fight her off, hoping she'd detach from him so he could straighten things out and give her a firm talking-to. However, his attempts were failing, and she didn't seem to want to let go any time soon.

As passionate as Chute was becoming with her kissing, Artha continued to fight it off, wanting to escape. He tried pushing her away, but slowed down his motions as she continued to embrace him… and he realized that her affections were practically hypnotizing him. The whole situation was starting to relax him, both physically and mentally. He felt his body weaken as the feeling of melted butter corrupted his original thoughts of escape… and eventually joined in on Chute's form of entertainment, wrapping his own arms around her as he became just as engrossed as she was.

Beau's sensitive ears picked up sounds coming from the clearing his rider just entered. He poked his head inward to see Chute and his rider currently having the time of their young lives. Beau's mouth dropped open slightly from their antics, ready to break up the situation. Before he could move, he heard the trills and growls from Turbulence, Chute's Sky-Class dragon. She smiled with a similar flirty grin that Chute gave Artha (yet more draconic), making the black-and-gold dragon's eyes widen, gulping nervously as the dragoness nuzzled against the male.

After a few minutes of interaction the two individuals finally disconnected, leaving Artha completely lost for words; while Chute's look was entirely different, a mischievous smile pasted on her pale complexion.

"Well… um…" Dragon Booster finally said. "That was… nice."

Her small laugh was soft. "I would at least hope so."

Squire's End suddenly became silent while Artha and Chute were still in each other's arms. Artha was most likely the one to be quite perplexed, finally realizing why Chute wanted him in a dark, quiet, remote place.

"So… is this what you wanted me for?" asked Dragon Booster, a small grin on his face.

"Yup," said Chute. "Admiring from a far was driving me crazy…"

"I can tell."

The Elite-Class racer chuckled as she once again dove in for another passionate kiss. Artha didn't even make an attempt to escape, wanting the feeling to return to him. Somehow Chute seemed all too irresistible, and that was what fed his inspiration to join in on her affections. He thought she was extremely attractive, and she seemed to find him attractive as well to his surprise. Then again, being Dragon Booster seemed to have that affect. Kitt almost seemed to swoon over him when he saved her from the fall back at Penn Stables. He thought it might be possible that seeing him in his battle armor was making her this way. Then again, he couldn't be sure.

_The same thing probably happens with Moordryd… _he thought to himself.

Nevertheless, the teen was enjoying the blonde's loving more than he thought possible. He hasn't gotten this sort of attention in his short, young life, and right now he couldn't get enough of it.

Reluctantly their lips parted once again while Artha told her, "Chute, I have to get going. This has been most wonderful, and I'm surely not lying to you when I say this; but I have to get back home. It's late and the guys are expecting me."

With a sigh, Chute replied. "I know, Penn… I knew you'd have to go. You have a job to do, and I'm keeping you from it."

"I'll tell them I got lost," joked Artha.

Chute laughed. "I guess I'll see you around, then?"

"Yes, most likely… Probably chasing after a robber."

The Dragon Booster walked out of the clearing while Chute followed as the armored hero was about to hop aboard Beau, whom was interacting with Turbulence. Artha looked at Chute, a loving smile forming on his masked face.

"I'll see you at the Academy," said Dragon Booster. "I just might stay the whole period."

Chute reached over to peck Artha on the cheek affectionately, making the young male shiver with delight. "I'll be looking forward to it…" she said in his ear. Again color flushed Artha's cheeks as he embarked onto Beau. Beau began walking away but turned his large head to wink at the lovely Sky-Class dragon he was leaving behind. Turbulence giggled gleefully at Beau's charm and color soon was showing on the innocent dragoness's face. Chute patted her dragon after seeing Beau's flirty expressions… and watched as the hero they called the Dragon Booster suddenly took off in another direction.

Artha couldn't believe that he got himself in this sort of situation, and it was the only situation that actually had a positive ending. He hoped of seeing Chute again, which he will the next day. He couldn't wait another millisecond.

"Well…" said the Dragon Booster to his dragon, "this was unexpected…"

Beau bobbed his head and chuckled as he continued to run back to Penn Stables as happy as his rider.

**A/N: **There. It's done. That wasn't so bad, was it? XD


End file.
